


Killer Bean and Chill

by Loki11



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, KILLER BEAN MOVIE, crackfic, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki11/pseuds/Loki11
Summary: You want Goro Akechi, and he wants you...but you also want the Killer Bean movie.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Killer Bean and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test because AO3 is weird and I don't know how to use it lol

“So, um…” Goro stuttered out as he turned to you, slightly embarrassed by the item you had begged him to buy, “...why exactly did you want _ this _ of all things?” He meekly placed the cash on the counter, his face flushing as the employee at the counter gave him a concerned look before hesitantly counting the money and putting it in the register. 

What was the item causing the man’s pride to shatter so easily? It was simple - a DVD of the Killer Bean movie. 

“I saw clips of the movie online and I wanted to watch it. It looked funny and I wanted to watch it with you,” you answered, watching the employee put the DVD case and receipt into a small bag. As they handed over the bag, Goro whispered a small “thank you” to the worker instead of his usual charming “thank you,” causing you to laugh at how embarrassed he was over purchasing a dumb-looking movie. 

Normally he’d never be the type to buy that sort of thing, but when you asked him if you two could go buy the movie, he couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He loves you too much to say no to almost anything you ask of him, no matter how bad it may be - he’s happy as long as he can please you and keep you around. He doesn’t know what he’d do without you. 

Your left hand swung back and forth as it held onto the plastic bag while the other held Goro’s left hand. “Why the stubborn look, Mr Detective?” you teasingly jabbed at him. His face right now was too cute not to tease him about, or at least point out. With any other person, he’d either politely brush it off or act like he isn’t bothered - but with you, he can’t help but be soft. After growing so attached to you, he can’t bring himself to mask around you, you bring out the best in him and make him want to truly let go and be himself. Instead, he simply turned his head away from you to hide the blush on his face. 

“...but, um… Thank you, Goro,” you softly spoke, the sudden change in attitude surprising Goro, who turned to look back at you. “W-What for?” he questioned, clearly caught off guard. “I don’t know why you always do this. Why you get the things I want, why you hang out with me, why you let me live in your apartment with you, why you talk to me, or anything really. But, regardless - thank you. It really means a lot to me, just like you. I love you, Goro,” you spilled, sending the detective a shy grin. 

It took no time for his face to turn red, his heart doing somersaults in his chest from your words. He could never even begin to process how genuine and strong your feelings towards him were, but he treasured you more than anything in the world. “Can we hurry up and get home?” Goro growled, before lowering his voice, “I don’t know how much longer I can wait to get home and cuddle you.” “I can’t wait, either. Let’s hurry!” Goro sped up his pace, making sure not to go too fast as for you to not be able to keep up. 

“...I love you so much, Y/N.” It was scary how a single sentence could cause such intense butterflies in your stomach. You squeezed Goro’s hand before realizing you were close to the apartment. “Goro, quick! Get the keys out!” you commanded. “Aren’t you the one with the keys?” he shot back. “Wait, you’re right. Oops…” you whispered to yourself before grabbing the house keys out of another bag hanging on your left shoulder. Goro couldn’t help but laugh at how endearing he found you to be. 

As you dug for the keys out of your bag, you felt the boy’s arms wrap around you. “Hey! We’re not at the apartment yet!” you jokingly complained, your actions betraying your words as you leant into Goro. “I couldn’t hold myself back any longer, you’re too cute,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. You tried to hide your flushed face, but quickly distracted yourself when your hand found the keys at the bottom of your bag. “I got the keys! Quick, into the elevator!” you chimed before making a mad dash through the automatic sliding doors of the apartment building and toward the elevator. Goro wasn’t far behind you - he actually got to the elevator before you since he’s more athletic, but you decide to act like you got there first. 

Goro quickly presses the button for your floor, and the elevator doors open. The lady at the counter for visitors and other issues just watched as the two of you leapt to the elevator as if your life depended on it. You were quick to hand the keys to Goro as you know he’ll reach the apartment door before you. As soon as the doors opened, the two of you ran toward the apartment, Goro quickly shoving the key into the keyhole and throwing the door open. 

After you leap inside and slam the door shut, you dash to Goro, who’s waiting for you on the couch, and toss your bags to the side of the couch he wasn’t occupying. Quickly deciding his arms looked too empty, you threw yourself into his lap, wrapping yourself around him. Goro’s arms are quick to wrap themselves around you, him planting a kiss on your forehead shortly after. “So, do you want to watch that movie now? I can make us some-” “Killer Bean can wait, Goro. Hugging you is at the top of my to-do list.” Goro chuckled into the top of your head, “...alrighty, love.” He hoped it wasn’t too obvious that hugging you was also at the top of his own to-do list. 


End file.
